Worth the Time
by Alva-The-Human
Summary: Blowhole thinks of the time he had spent with Kowalski, and how much he loved it. A tale on Blowhole and Kowalski's relationship. Kowhole! Rated for blood, sadness, and suicide... Do not read if you are saddened easily!


A: I know I haven't been writing anything lately, and I'm sorry, but this just had to be written…

Penguins of Madagascar- one shot

**Worth the Time**

**3****rd**** person's pov**

~ (blowhole's lair)

"It has been several weeks since I have even talked to anyone" blowhole stated to himself. He was currently hiding in a closed location. "Several weeks since I started dating _him_" blowhole said as he rocked slowly. He had done the unthinkable. He had gone out with Kowalski. Yes the scientist penguin of skipper's team. There were many names for blowhole, but a lover was not one of them.

He had fallen for the penguin during an op-mission in destroying skipper's team, but instead he came out with a crush. It was a treasured memory to him…

_(May 30__th__, 2012- 5 weeks ago)_

Blowhole and his lobsters were setting up camp at a riverside. It was a normal camp night except blowhole could hear the argument of skipper and Kowalski. He wondered why they always had something to fight about. It honestly puzzled him. The he heard his lobster in the tower call out; alerting them that they were close. Blowhole readied his weapons and alerted his lobsters to hurry into position. He had to get this plan started early, or it would not work. Suddenly before he knew it the penguins were attacking. He addressed skipper, and they hit a head-on fight. They were both in a large predicament, as they were over the edge of the river that spanned miles west.

Skipper flipped them once again, but this cast them a great tragedy. They had been flipped over the edge, and sent into the water. Skipper though had an early rescue by private. He himself was pulled up, but he had thought a lobster had pulled him up, but he got a look at his rescuer to see it was Kowalski.

Right then and there blowhole had noticed just how cute Kowalski was, but soon he left as skipper called to him. Blowhole was left just staring after him.

_(Present time)_

It had been 5 weeks since that first encounter, and blowhole never felt anything like that before, but then of course there was the time Kowalski actually asked him out…

_(June 6, 2012- 4 weeks ago)_

Kowalski had been captured by blowhole at this time. "Blowhole I'm not quite sure how to ask this…" Kowalski started but blowhole stopped him. "Look I told you I'm not letting you go, and no you can't have my cookies!" blowhole said angrily. "No that's not what I'm asking" Kowalski said. "Then what?" blowhole said once again angry.

Kowalski suddenly leaned forward pressing his beak to blowhole's mouth. Blowhole could feel himself heat to a blush. Kowalski then leaned backward again, and said- "would you go out with me?". Blowhole knew he was smiling as he said- "yes"

_(Present once again)_

Blowhole loved Kowalski, and that was sure to see. He did everything with him. They went out to movies, restaurants, and even spent time at each other's secret homes. Away from life, family, and friends… it should have been prefect… but it wasn't. There was a time when oceans and rivers ran free.

Now in the bitter truth of life, they clash together in an attempt to recover the life they once knew. But in truth once you have gone too far, you have, and there's no going back. Blowhole and Kowalski both knew it was dangerous, but they were in love, and that was enough for them.

But there story was also not lovely like the princes and princesses. There's was like Romeo and Juliette. Their family and friends hated each other, and that would remain forever. "They took him from me…" blowhole whispered in his corner as he reached up to his desk; shielding a tear that cascaded down.

They had gone too far… for blowhole's matter. Kowalski had died trying to save him. The villains; his so called friends, killed him. He didn't care that it was wrong in everyone's eyes. He wanted to be happy, and with Kowalski by his side; he had been. But now that Kowalski was gone, and never coming back life was over for blowhole. Life was done, and he wanted out of this place.

He firmly gripped his knife in his flipper as more tears fell down. Tonight he was escaping, and he would be by Kowalski's side once again. He had once thought his true density had been with evil, but no his one true life had been with the man he loved. And soon he wouldn't be able to control it.

His flipper shakes as he raised his knife to his throat, and closed his eyes. Pity for such a scientist. Life was not suppose to end this way for him. He was only 25 years old in dolphin years, and now he was going to kill himself to be with the one he loves. Everyone knows love is powerful though.

Blowhole slowly dragged the knife across his neck for a taste of the pain. The pain was almost unbearable, but not as unbearable as being lonely for the rest of his life. Soon he would be in heaven, and he would be beside his lover once again, and that was news to him. So with that he cut himself, and the blood ran down his throat and down his body and fins.

They say you do crazy things for love, and well some just aren't strong enough to suppress it. Love is blind and little did blowhole know how true this was. Now blowhole is joined with his lover once again, and love has been born again. They have found their way through the difficult life, and found each other once again, and the day has been filled with emotions crossing paths with the unknown.

The one thing the friends and family had never known was how strong their bond really was. And now they have lost both Kowalski and blowhole, but they have begun a new era, and they will learn from their mistakes. No one can keep you from love, and that's the way it should be… forever and always will blowhole and Kowalski's love be remembered, and please pass this story to someone who needs the inspiration to go on with love; for no matter how far away you'll always be together…

A: now listen folks I AM NOT saying to kill yourself for love… just think about the message being said…


End file.
